hidden secrets
by Tsuchi-kin-fan-gurl
Summary: have you wndered how kin and zaku feels about each other....if so please i emplore you to read this story about love,romance,broken hearts and friendship
1. Hidden love

The figure of a young female is outlined in the bright light of the rising sun, her green tank top hugs her perfect side, her huge breast shows slightly from the artistic cuts she had given the top and her camo pants hug her perfect hips, her arms drawn to her shoulders making it seem as though she was hugging herself and her head is tilted looking up at the sun that was beginning to rise, to lost in thoughts she didn't hear someone walk up behind her.

A hand wrapped gently around her neck and she gives a startles yelp feeling herself being pulled back, spinning she comes face to face with zaku and she gives him a dark look and snaps

"Zaku….. WHAT THE HELL…. Why did you do that?"

"Well I figured you'd hear me... Plus I was worried and orochimaru is mad at you… we were supposed to meet him and dosu"

He runs a hand down her jaw line and she pulls back slightly and scowls at him. Fuck she though, I so forgot about the meeting she then glances sideways at him some of her black hair falling over her shoulders, a sad look in her face

"No I didn't hear you, I was lost in though and right now I DON'T CARE"

A tear trickles down her face and all she wants to do is cry, but she pulls herself together and looks around then with a swift movement she wipes the tears away then she glances back up at zaku and she says

"Why must we hide our relationship zaku, won't it be better if we tell orochimaru it will be worse if we hide it"

She brings her hand to his jaw line and traces it, turning to face him she kisses him and he brings his hands to her hips and kisses her back, his hands getting tangled into her hair, kin arches slightly biting down lightly on his lips and rests her hands lightly on his shoulders.

Pulling away first zaku stares at kin's soft and delicate features and sighs he wanted to tell orochimaru but there would be a consequences and all, he didn't know what it was but he didn't want kin to suffer for getting together after orochimaru told them not to, he strokes her face softy then says

" we have to kin you know orochimaru told us NOT to fall for each other it would ruin all plans and all, and I love you kin, I don't want you hurt"

Her grips her jaw and then she lightly tilts her to where he can see her face, a gentle hand rests lightly on her face and his eyes glows brightly and he gives her a soft and gentle smile, kin was more than a girl she was his life and that was all she would be.

"But zaku…. He will find out, we can't hide this"

Her eyes burn with determination and she clenches her jaw

"Kin lets go one step at a time, we WILL tell him but later, please be patient my dear, he will know"

He looks her deep in the eyes begging her to believe him, kin looks at him then looks down all she wants it to be free of lying to her master, zaku tilts her head once more and smiles at her, his smile was soothing and kin nods lightly then says

"Yes zaku… I will be patient but we must tell him soon, you understand right?"


	2. Flash back

Zaku smiles as he hears her say she will have patience, then he feels her head rest on his shoulder as her mind goes back to the day he had told her how he felt, I had made her day feel so much better and a soft smile crosses her face

~Flash back~

It had been a dark and stormy night after orochimaru had watched his ninja's train, it was hand to hand and kin was horrible at it and had suffered several hits, he ribs felt cracked and she had blood dripping down the corner of her mouth, she feels orochimaru hit her

" owwwwwwwwwwwww…. What the hell was that for?"

"For being such a weak ninja, I saved you from the street because I thought you were strong but no, you can't fight using strength you have to hide behind those little needles of yours, it's PATHITIC"

Zaku having watched this feels a sudden pang of pain in his stomach he glances at dosu who is lost in thought, he gazes at kin once more and even though she is covered in blood and dirt he couldn't help but to examine her she was a very beautiful girl, he suddenly notices her hand close around a needle and then with speed and agility throw it at orochimaru. Orochimaru not expecting that felt a sudden pain in his shoulder seeing the needle in it he gets angry and quickly, with amazing speed he picks up kin by her neck and hurls her across the room, hitting against the wall hard she slumps forward a weak moan escaping her mouth. Dosu snaps out of his revere and stands

"God can't y'all be quiet for even a MINUTE, I'm going to find peace and quiet"

Kin glances up from the wall and sees her master walking out of the room. He eyes narrow slightly and with a trembling hand she wipes the blood away, glancing at zaku she manages to snarl. God this kid though just because orochimaru treated him better than her he was, well she had new for him he wasn't then looking at him she feels an urge to speak to him, zaku catches her eyes and feels drawn to her, why he didn't know but he stands and walks to her kind of scared about it because she seemed a bit angry at him. He swallows lightly and walks to her

"Kin are you okay, he threw you pretty hard"

"Humph….. Nothing I can't handle I'm a lot stronger than you think I am"

"Kin I wasn't doubting you I just thought you'd be hurt"

" what the hell zaku… are you bi polar or something first you think I'm weak and now your being nice, what game are you playing" she gives him a dark look.

He looks at her and merely blushes before stammering

"I...I'm not playing no games with you I mean I joke around with you but I never meant to hurt you, I kind of like you kin, and didn't know how to tell you, I was scared you'd hate me because I'm a thief" he looks to the ground with a scared look on his face.

Kin's eyes widen hearing his comment and before she can speak she feels his hand on her chin and lifts her head up, her then leans over to her and carefully kisses her lips, kin not knowing why kisses him back and they pulls away hearing orochimaru enter the room seeing them kissing he snarls and walks over to both, hitting them hard on the head.

"Don't ever let me see you two kissing again I don't want love or romance in my squad I want blood thirsty ninja's, clear"

They both nod and when he leaves kin looks at him

"I feel the same about you; I though you hated me because I was weak, but if you want to tell me something from now on come out with it okay?"

She then leans over and kisses him lightly before passing out from pain


End file.
